


Not quite a doppelganger...

by kimba88



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Falling In Love, Loss, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimba88/pseuds/kimba88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you fell in love at first sight?<br/>What if you lost that love tragically?<br/>What if that lost love had a sister you didnt know of?<br/>What if that sister wants to complicate things?....you're already confused</p><p>First time Bubbline fanfic! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my first fanfic story, coukdnt get the idea out of my head so I thought I'd take a stab. Using my phone so its a little bit of a bitch sometimes so please any feedback is good feedback considering spellings some time's my down fall, be honest!...but please dont kill my soul! Lol  
> Oh & I don't own any characters & blah blah blah

Not quite a doppelganger...

Chapter one:

I can feel my heart beat as fast as my feet pump the peddles...no scratch that, That's a lie, its beating so much faster that i feel Im gonna die, I start to make my way up a reasonably small hill losing what little speed I had.  
'Oh my glob, seriously!?' I pull over my loaner bike leaning over the bars trying to catch my breathe, I look over my shoulder at my progress....'four blocks?...seriously Marceline?' I sigh 'I thought I was fit? Guess I haven't ridden in a while....and whats with all the hills man!' looking over my shoulder again 'seriously though, how the fuck am I so skinny if four blocks makes me her bitch?' I pull out a smoke from my coat pocket lighting it, I breathe deep as I take in my surroundings and look down at the smoke 'oh there's probably my answer' I gave a little guilty chuckle to myself, I mean 'I'm still young and there's just a lot...its semi rural. ..ah whatever' I convince myself trying to get the motivation to keep going, I like being out and being active but I was already frustrated with the situation, I sat back on the bike seat thinking again what got me into this wonderful situation, 'ah wanker who ran into my car, thank you, honestly! CLEARLY I needed the exercise, that's it! Totally my guardian angel actually! Thank you!' I huff to myself sarcastically taking a drag of my smoke, 'arh, I better get moving, I dont know what the time is, but I know definitely late considering my alarm didnt wake me. Arh! I'm so late for work, mum's literally gonna kill me' I take another drag '...& you've spent, like, four minutes talking to your self on the side of the road...' I nod to myself agreeing, annoyed that im wasting time '...yeah we gotta get out more and get out of your head...' I soften my features agreeing like its a third person making a trueful statement before looking confused with myself frowning, shaking my head as I stub out my smoke pocketing the filter and starting back on my bike '...aaaaaannd now I'm answering myself, great choice marc'. 

It actually wasn't a bad day so I couldnt really complain, besides near death experiences brought on by shameful bad physical health, but the Sun was shinning, with a light breeze that blew the loose strains of hair not tucked into my black helmit and I was semi enjoying the ride.

Now clearly I'm not the most seasoned biker, and granted my bike was actually a beat up loaner that the guys "fixed.up" down at the men's shed at work ...and, ok my mind was on 'wank for brains' who put me in this whole situation, so I my brain really wasn't in my current situation, maybe if it was my reflexes may have of reacted differently when that half empty can of soda came flying out the window of a passing by car, hitting me in the head, covering my clothes in...some thing wet, fantastic for work I'm sure....and maybe I would seen that ditch that came right after it, stumping my front wheel and sending me head first over the handle bars....right into that 'no littering' sign....ah the irony.  
I hear the sound screeching tires, wruckest with voices and yelling but there's a slight ringing in my ears that I wasnt exactly sure where it was coming from, followed by car doors, opening, closing, opening, closing? 

'What's going on?' I say to myself, I honestly don't know how I feel right now, I look around to get my bearings but I think I'm in shock, things seem a little knocked around and fusy, 'are things slow mo?' I look down at my body still facing down on the ground, I'm just confused, I try to get up, but decide not to as breathing does seem a little difficult right now, the ringing slowly dies down & I hear voices like a commotion going on, but I can't hear what they say, I take a deep breath my head still faced down trying to pull myself together to move, but I stop when I hear a light sweet voice filled with worry and concern that sounded in the distance, too far for it to be audible it seems in my current state, so I pause to take in another breath before attempting any movements, I hear it again, that sweetly soft voice again but closer, much closer, I look next to me to see a pair a bright pink shoes with what look like pink and white lace with netting.  
'Ok marc, now you've at least have to roll over to see what the fuck this is', curiosity always being a weak feature of mine.

I honestly thought when I rolled over I'd see a whole bunch of people staring down at me with all the commotion I though I was hearing before with the yelling,  and so many doors? ...What was that about? 

I roll over to see the new 'wank for brains' in my life, groaning and squinting my eyes at my body that suddenly screamed at me in certain area's with arches and pains, I continued to squint up at the hovering stranger, completely shocked, confused, mesmerizing (take your pick, really), for there before me stood a very fluffy, very pink,  surprisingly sexy looking princess (if you're like me and you're into ruining 'family time' with pointing out the bad guys or different characters you'd 'do'. Elsa, damn girl, just....damn) or maybe she was a fairy princess?... I dont know, I dont really do the girly girl thing much but as the sun shinned behind her siloeting her features, her eye scanning over my body with a genuine look of concern and relief plastered on her face, she looked beyond royal to me. Big puffy pink and white dress with silk and netting crossing over her thin frame, bright colourful beads covered the beautiful gown from top to bottom, her long straight pink hair flowed down her sides framing her stunning face, a gold crown sitting on her head, and a bright blue Crystal shinning in the shimmering sun. Definitely a princess yes.

"Am I dead? Is that what seriously just happened right now?" I look up at her with a puzzled complextion trying to understand, as I did the stranger giggled bending down to look at me

"No you're not dead, but I do think you would know" she smiles as she raises an eye brow "no?" Im still stuck looking at her from head to toe with the same expression on my face, "why do you still look confused?... Youre not dead!" 

I chuckle to myself, sitting up slowly, shaking my head a little, undoing the strap of my helmit and slowly taking it off "well I must have hit my head harder then I thought" I pull my hair out of its ponytail and rub my head as my long black hair rolls down my shoulders and back, I look up at her shyly "....I..kind of...kind of thought you were angel or something..." I look down embarrassed still rubbing my head, but I can see she reacts and I sneak a look back over to see she blushes covering the smile she has on her face, looking down at her outfit.

"Oh this old thing!" She playfully over acts waving it off and pats down the material on her stomach as she stands and offers me a hand, I look at it, then back at her, still confused with the outfit, I dust my hand off on my pants, which makes her giggle and take her hand in mine 'oow soft'

I struggle to get up at first but she grabs my arm pulling me up, when I stand I wobble a little and she moves closer to steady my balance, she looks at me, we're close, she takes a small step back with a slight blush, all the while I continue staring with a goofy smile cause, hey she smells nice and I'm digging the closeness "please, just something in my closet for everyday, you knoooow" she smiles at me flicking her hair a little "Are you ok?" She looks so worried, I cant help but give a small smile, as she moves her hand to my cheek to inspect me further, giving a small sigh "Please, im so so sorry this happened, its like a freak accident, can I take you some where? You really shouldn't be riding anymore" she frowns her brow as if to stress her point of concern

"Nah i should be fine, really" I say trying to shrug it off not wanting her to feel bad....but why? "and freak accident? ...the can just took on a life of its own and jumped out after me kemacarzi style? I've heard soda would kill you but fuck" I smiled smuggly and then frowning as a scrunched up my face at the sudden realisation its incredibly dusty, trying to wipe my mouth, not realising the overly dramatic disgusted face I pulled as I tried to clean my mouth and face with the bottom of my shirt, I look over making eye contact as I wipe my tongue on my top, she's giggling with a raised eyebrow as i pull yet another face of disgust and shock, 'my top is also covered in dirt, great', the overly pink girl smiled sweetly as she giggled harder to herself, looking at me from head to toe again as I do the same to her....my brain's really not working because I'm now kind of paused looking at her, still with my tongue hanging out licking my top, she touches the side of my face softly near my eye with a hanky she pulled out of thin air with a smile that matched her touch, I looked at her a little confused not knowing what she was doing, STILL staring at her with fascination, 'who the fuck was this chick? And why the hell wasn't I beating the crap out of her for this?'.  
She looks concerned again as she pulls the hanky away, I frowned at her expression still not understanding. Blood. I must have a cut or something, yep I'm still not really with it. I place my hand over hers to take the hanky wincing a little from pain I could now feel, she smiles at first and quickly looks down, moving a strain of hair from her face, she frowns clearly feeling guilty  
"Oi dont worry, like you said I didnt die! I'll be fine" I winced a little again as I try to straightened myself in a more up right possion, receiving a judged filled 'I dont believe you' look back in return "honestly!" I said with a bright smile "I'm fine. See..." I try to do a little dance but stop as the pain in my shoulder and knee become more apparent, she moves slightly closer as if to grab me if I were fell, I smile at her sheepishly "ok, so I WILL be fine. I mean look at me, even bleeding I'm super fine" gesturing at my body smuggly with a sly smile and a wink "chicks digs scars anyway so you're technically helping me...which is never a bad thing, I should prob thank you" I say flashing a charming smile, she raises an eye browl giving a small smile moving forward closing the small gap we have between us

"Really, I pelt a can at you, surely almost killing you, and its YOU that should be thanking ME?" she continues to smile but her expression becomes more confused "really? I think you may have a concussion" I shrug

"Girls will almost kill you with the way they play with your heart, at least I have a good story to tell now huh?" I flash another smile 'wait am I flirting with this chick?....who almost killed me?' She's still smiling but I can tell she's trying to work me out, I've seen it from girls before...but I like being a riddle, something they think about but cant work out, something that drives them insane, giving the cheekiest smirk I can followed by another wink I turn to look for my bike, she looks down again smiling like shes embarrassed, running her hand behind her ear tucking away her hair

"Look, I really want to make it up to you" she states firmly, a small look of determination on her face, I chuckle lightly walking over to my unattended bike, picking it up not looking back at her but now the bike

"And you will" I look at her with a smirk "where you goin looking like that? And where can I meet you after sweets?" I ask smoothly as I sit back on the bike seat, trying to look cool....yeah you heard me, on a fucking push bike....*sigh*  
However I think it works! as she moves closer pulling a pen out from her little pink clutch purse I only just noticed hanging around her wrist, she gives me her very own sly smirk and grabs my hand from the handle bar, quickly writing her number down  
"Well if I told you,  I'd have to kill you" she looks me in eye "and I DONT want that, now do I?" She says biting her lower lip, I'm a little shocked, 'is she flirting with me back?' I think just before she lightly kisses me on the cheek and starts to walk backwards to her waiting car smiling at me confidently, I smile a little confused rolling slowly towards her direction on the bike

"So you're not going to tell me where you're running off to like that?" I say as she turns to leave, she looks over her should, shrugs and smiles once more at me 

"You'll have to find out later" she winks turning to the car again, she opens the door to get in

"hey wait, I didnt get your name!?" I rush after her, needing to know, she looks back in my direction with a bright smile  
"You can call me P.B" she shrugged at my confusion, smile growing on her face and jumped in the opened door, as the car merged back onto the road I couldn't help but watch the car get smaller and smaller as my heart raced and I knew i was smiling like an idiot.....'dude, best day ever....best day ever....best day ever' the words being to echo in my mind as my memory becomes foggy

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Marc, are you coming? What are you doing in there? Its been 45minutes!" I snap out of my thoughts. My memories. So precious to me now. I look around from the bottom on the shower, the waters cold, it probably has been for a while but I cant feel it, i dont want to, I slowly move and get out of the shower looking at myself in the mirror, I'm pale, paler then useual, dark rings under my red eyes, I search my reflection like its going to tell me some grand answer to questions in my head. How? Why? Could it have been avoided? What do I do now? I dont know, I havent got the answers and it kills me, I look down at the basin at the variety of pills that line the counter, all different shapes, sizes and colors of the rainbow, all different names to do the same thing, to help deal.  
I grab a small handful of four or five not bothering to look at what I picked and began throwing them down my throat drowning them down with brown bottle of liquid I have next to me, 'arh wild turkey? When did I get this?' I think as I take another huge mouth full  
"Marcy seriously, we need to go, do you want me to stay and we'll meet up with them there?" I can hear keila, she sounds concered but I honestly dont care, I move for my clothes as I can hear the conversation on the other side of the door

"Guys I dont even know if she should be going hey" keila turned back to face the others

"K she has to go....we all do..." jake sat in a near by arm chair, wearing his black suit and tie, he leant forward and sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair looking down at the ground with with a glum expression, lady came silently behind him, taking a seat on the arm of the chair and softly taking his hand, he looked up at her with a half smile, it fell again however when he looked around the room. Guy sat across them in a similar chair, not saying a word but just kept his gaze down to his shoes, rubbing the toes together. Bongo was leaning on guy's chair from behind twirling a drum stick, to be honest he looked the best of all, no real expression but when he stopped to look around the room he'd become awkward and quickly go back to concentrating on his drum stick. Finn stood over by the large window that look out the front of the yard and onto street, people walking dogs and cars passing by, he wasnt watching them tho, he had such an intense gaze on his face as he stroked around his mouth like a man with a bread would in deep thought, shaking his head every now and again with a frown at his own thoughts.  
Jake looked at his brother, he too was in his black suit, jake hated it when they were, it was so unnatural for them to be dressed up like this, but hopefully this would be over soon, he sat back in his seat with another sigh looking at his watch  
"....we have to go" he stands to leave as lady follows his moments  "Finn?" No answer "FINN?" The teen jumps out of his thoughts to look at his brother "we have to go now if you want to be with B..." the teen nods not saying a word and leaves, jake turns back to the door "marc, we're meeting you there, dont you dare bale you hear me?" No answer "what!? No one can answer a man? We're all fucking mute now!?" Lady places a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, he shrugs it off angrily "no! No one can hear me!? Fine!" He moves to the door banging and kicking at the same time "MARCELINE! YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT RIGHT.FUCKING. NOW!!" He pauses, no answer "FUUUCK!!"  He yells with one final load bang, he stops resting against the door looking down, lady is behind him again rubbing his back, he sighs in defeat as he turns to face his partner who touches his cheek softly "I'm sorry" he says weakly looking at the ground again,  she says something soft & sweet and they make their way out "see you guys there" 

The room falls silent again as the noise of Jake's car starting in the distance was all to be heard, keila sighed with a concerned expression as she staired at the door, she slowly made her way to it again  
"Mar mar, I think its time you open the door yeah?" She waited, but no response, she turned to look at her fellow band members, hoping someone would give the answer, but there was again nothing but silence, she sighed feeling defeated herself, ready to give up, as she took her first two steps from the bathroom door opened, almost scarring her.

As the door opened with a slight bang I looked to see who was left, my band, always had my back....ok mostly always had my back, just dont bring chicks into the mix, I pull my suit jacket as I feel my shirt isnt on properly, probably making me look like I just crawled out from under a rock but who cares! keila's by my side with a sympathetic look on her face, I roll my eyes as I stumble forward past her, keila hot on my heels now looking concerned again "marc, are you ok? You look really fu-"

"Woow! Who's ready to get this mother fuckin party going?" I say as I do a little spin looking at my dudes, who look back at me with confused frowned expressions, keila takes my face in her hands but I turn away, she tries again, I look away "fuck Marcy let me look at you" I push her away a little but stop as she searches my face "shit marceline you're fucked, do you even remember where we're fucking going?" She says pointing an angry finger at me, she lets out a frustrated huff rubbing her chin thinking "well, we-we just have to go. Ok?" She states clearly not happy, looking over at the boys "bongo? Guy? ANY, fucking help would be great right now" she says as she gestures to me and the door

The car ride isnt long, or maybe it is, to be honest I dont even remember walking or getting into the car, it was quiet tho, I dont think people know what to say near or around me, its just safer to stay quiet, the car pulls up and I feel whatever fucked up drunken conference I had for this situation is gone, I look up at the church with the dark clouds slowly rolling over head

'I dont want to be here....its not real...'

I feel keila and guy put a hand on ether side of my shoulders standing by my side, bongo giving me a little nudge forward from behind, we slowly make your way on the path onto the grass area where we can see it's about to start, as we approach I can feel my legs start to get heavier,  my heart starts to pound in my chest

'...If it was real...I don't think I could do this...'

I begin to slow my steps, turning to look behind and around to see if I could make a quick escape, but the nudging has now turned into more of a push now

'....I dont think I can do this...'

I clench my teeth hard as I see I'm noticed by jake, lady, L.S.P, cinna bun and lastly Finn, they silently part, making a clear path for me to go to the front, like they're giving me a right....but I dont want it

'...Please... don't make me do this...'

I see where they're taking me and I can't, I sharply pull away from them not saying any words but standing strong ready to fight if I need to, TRYING to stay strong, my lip quivering as I take a seat near the back, crossing my arms looking down at the seat in front of me, after a short time the large crowd follows suit, falling silent, I look down at the dog tags in my hand lost in my thoughts, I'm brought back by a tiny drop of water that lands in my palm, as I look up at the now darken sky, someone hands me a small booklet, I look down to see what I was given

'...Please...stop...'

Its her. My princess. I dont think ive seen prettier picture of her, but its nothing compaired to her. Actually her. Nothing does

'...please?...PLEASE?...I cant....'

I go to get up, keila catches my hand, I look at her with desperation, but I'm too late, with the sound of someone clearing their voice I look over in the direction I dreaded like a deer in headlights just needing more time, my feeling of desperation returns as I know there's no escaping. not now. I silently take me seat as the older man began

"We're here today to celebrate the life and unfortunate passing of a loved one...." I tuned out and stopped listening after that, I couldn't, I wont listen to that, not from someone who didn't know her. I look over at Finn with his hands in his face, jake & lady crying into eachothers embrace and lastly keila whos holding and patting my hand, looking so hurt for me, my eyes meet hers and its finally real. True. Fact. A tear slowly makes its way down my cheek

'..she's gone....no.....'


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she meets the sis!

I sit there, cold, heavy, numb. The actual funeral was pretty short, it was rushed along as the sky stated to fill with dark clouds and small drops began to fall that slowly turned into a large shower drenching everything it touched, the others had left to go next door into the service a while ago, guy forcing keila to give me space and time by my lost lover's side for the last time, I hadnt moved tho, I just stared at the wet pile of mud and dirt that was going to be her new home. A strong cold wind blows, making me feel as if its trying to take my soul with it as the cold passes threw me, 'well you can have it' I thought to myself as I pull out my small flask from my jacket pocket, and a small white pill bottle, emptying its contense into my palm, again not bothering to count how many or even what i was taking i shoved them in my mouth and took a large gulp of liquor suppressing my reaction. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' I lean forward rubbing my face from the mix of tears and rain water, I sigh and rest my elbows on my knees running my hands over my now wet hair....

"Guys it's been two hours" keila turns from the window she'd been looking threw, watching the rain fall and waiting anxiously for her friend "I really think we should go find her and bring her in, she'd be frozen by now" she looked from one person to the next to try and get an honest response, the small group were all silently seated around a small coffe table on arm chairs and lounges, guy pancing behind one of the long lounges deep in his own thought of worry, but finn talking to P.B's family across the room, seeing he and jake grew up with the family he was close to them and wanted to be there if he could.  
They all share keila in response sharing her concern, knowing she was right, jake leant forward to answer, opening his mouth but stop short, keila looked at him motioning her hands for him to continue, he frowned trying to pick his words "....I agree..." he said begrudgingly, rubbing his chin, keila smiled ignoring his hesitance and shifted to move for the door "-but..." he continues quickly " I think we're doing more damage" keila turned to face him ready to argue, he calmly raised his hand shaking his head to silence her "no listen, she thinks we're babying her not generally caring, shes going threw something beyond huge, and she doesnt want pitty...." he trailed off looking out the window himself, keila crossed her arms over her chest clearly unimpressed with his answer

"Well then what the fuck you wanna do then jake? Let her kill herself likes she's been doing for the past week and a half? She's not ok!"

"-I didnt say she was!" he spat back at her "but the more we try the more she pushes, I'd rather be there when she needs me then forcing myself onto her-"

"-Forcing myself!?" She cut him off moving towards him who was still seated, raising her voice with a shocked expression mixed with anger and frustration "are you fucking kidding me!? She's does. NEED.  help! She's my friend and-" she towered over him pointing an angry finger at his chest. Bongo got up off the lounge quickly and silently, as he walked past guy he tugged his sleeve lightly motioning for him to leave the tense situation, they made their way over to the small table of food in the corner across the room where it was safe

"-And she's mine too!" Jake shot up out of his chair, getting into her face as lady quickly moved to his side

"-guys..." finn's gental but firm voice stopped them as they both turned to look at him "you're both right, and this..." gesturing with his hands at the current situation "isnt helping. someone has to get her yes, but I also agree with Jake,  we're only going to make her push us away until she feels like she CANT come to us when she eventually feels like she does needs help" the younger man look between the two concerned friends who softened their features, they both looked down at the ground a little ashamed at the scene they were making, keila looked back up at Finn, concern knotting her eyebrows together

"Then who's going to get her" she looks back out at the rain that continued to pour

"I will...." said a soft sweet voice, they all turn to look at the girl except for keila who just sighed in defeat to herself and walked over to guy and bongo, Finn smiles softly at her making his way towards her

"Yeah, that would be great. I actually think she'd like that..." he trailed off placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave a small broken smile before nodding to herself, making her way for the door without another word, grabbing her pink umbrella as she past the frame, Finn watched her leave with a deflated expression

The group fell silent as he turns his attention back to them, rubbing his chin in thought again, he was brought back by the sound of lady saying something in her native tongue. Keila returned with a hot tea in hand, taking a seat a bit calmer now.

"Ahh.." jake looked around the group expecting someone to answer, unfortunately no one really knew that much Korean bysides Jake, he looked back at his girlfriend trying to think of the answer. Finn looked at his brother slightly confused,  waiting for him to say something

"...I...dont know.." Jake answered her looking to his brother "hey marc knows P.B has a sister right?" Keila looked up from her tea with confusion

"What?" She looks between the two with a raised brow, they return her gaze "seriously? Cause she never told me...? And that girls crazy about her" they all quickly exchange a look between eachother, with a mixed expression plastered on their faces of devastation, confussion & 'oh crap', clearly thinking the same thing '....shit!' they all quickly dropped whatever they had in there hands and darted for the door

I've finally moved. Not much tho, just shifted to the seat at the end of my column as I DID plan on make my way to the service, but due to the heaviness of my body and the dizy feeling in my head I sat back down, I honestly think I just didn't want to leave her. It's still raining, I can feel the cold water slide threw my clothes and down my back as droplets run from my long dark hair. 

I can feel it building again in my chest, I grab at it as I feel it pluse threw me once more, I try to hold it in as my face scrunches from the emotional and physical pain, I snap picking up the chair in front of me chucking it as far as my strength will allow, I scream not caring who could hear me and kick the seat besides me  
"FUUUUUCK!! FUCK YOU" I scream up at the sky "FUCK.YOU" I scream again pointing an angry finger as fresh tears stream down my face, I collapse on the seat behind me once more 'I just wish I could see her one more time....' I think to myself as I grit my teeth to try and calm my emotions,  I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees and my faces in my hands as I weep to myself in silence

* slosh, slosh, slosh*   
I look up at the sound of someone walking towards me in the rain, bright pink umbrella covering their face as the puddles of water and mud slashed in the air, I cock my head to the side,  confused and curious 'who would bother coming back out here?'

I sit back heavily in my chair with a massive sigh 'I swear, if its keila I'm honestly going to fucking rip her head off. Im over it' I think in a huff to myself, not wanting to hear her nagging "Just leave me the fuck alone already K!" I say when she's about six meters from me, the person stops, umbrella still covering their face, I stand and turn to leave "honestly keila, if you dont stop following me around like a lost puppy, I'm going to kill YOU, then myself ok!?" I say not really bothering as I start to step away from her, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by 'that' voice. That soft sweet voice that left me just under a fortnight ago

"Ah..ac-actually, it-it's not keila..." Im frozen, 'It's her, I KNOW that voice anywhere'....I turn around slowly with a mixed expression of utter shock, confusion, hurt...was this some kind of sick joke or prank? I walk over emediantly not wanting to play this insensitive game as I tare away the umbrella, exposing her to the rain and myself, only to be more confused then before. There she was, my pink lady, I take a slight step back shocked, falling over myself and into the muddy grass, frowing my brow I look up at her from head to toe completely frozen as the rain starts to drench her clothes, I shake my head disbelieving what I was seeing  
"How?..." I stare at her, she smiles softly as she tilts her head to the side sweetly as she starts to say something but I cut her off by rushing to stand close to her, looking over her soft pink, pale complexion, touching her cheek softly, she looks away at first slightly blushing but meets my eyes confused, frowning slightly at my touch "..how is this possible?..." Shaking my head,  I break down again as I take her in my arms

"Ahhh..." slowly she wraps her arms around me, embracing me softly back "I-I think you're con-confused" she says with a small hint of nerves, I laugh as that was actually something she said to me a lot, 'it has to be her', I pull back to smile at her and shrug

"You were always the brains, aye sweets..." I smile again feeling the tears still sliding down my face as I move some wet hair from her face, she smiles and looks down shyly, but frowns for a second, as she looks back up into my eyes, still smiling but eyebrows knotted trying to work out my words

"Wait, what?..." she says slightly shaking her head, scrunching up her nose, then tilting her head again to the side waiting for a response

'Thats new' I think as I go to answer her

All of a sudden I can hear the frantic yelling of my name and someone called 'peebs'? I look at her then back around us to try to find the source, to see keila, Finn, Jake and lady all running, they spot us as keila points in our direction, I hear someone say "oh shit!" as they ran faster towards us like the world was ending, Jake fell a couple meters before reaching them facing planting and sliding into the wet dirt, he rolled over exhausted, waving the others to continue   
"Go on without me!" He wails dramatically as they pass him clearly not going to stop anyway "oh! Well fine!" He says unsatisfied as he picks himself up and begins to run again

"Marc! Marcy!?" They all take turns yelling it

"What the hells going on?" I say stepping forward frowning as I cross my arms over my chest, confused and looking annoyed

"This..." keila pants back as she points at my pink lady "...this isnt...she's not..." shes still trying to catch her breath

"Just spit out already K" I just feel my anger begin to raise, 'what about 'her'? ' I looked from the pink girl to my friend

"....she's not P.B" she says quickly, grunting at the stitch she has from running, I shake my head at her words, glancing constantly between the two shaking my head '...I'm confused again' 

"What?..." I say taking a small step back from the girl, keila's still breathing heavy, leant over resting her hands on her thins as she stood

"This...is her sister...you didn't know she had a twin??...Miss I know... everything....about my girls"

I look at the girl I had just embraced so tightly, trying to convince myself she was wrong, the girl looked back at me giving me a tiny little wave as she looked at me with pained filled sympathetic eyes, trying to give me a smile, understanding my pain, It was true...I could see that now, she had blue eyes not green like P.B....

"P.B has a twin?" I say before I looked at her again from head to teo, slowly understanding. Slowly sinking in

'............P.B has a twin....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're enjoying so far! Any suggestions or ideas always a good thing  
> Cheers for reading :)


	3. chapter three

*About a year ago*

The night was cold with a slight chilly breeze that filled the air, and from the ground below it was quiet, almost still as the streets of the city were never really busy near the outter boarders, where town houses and apartments buildings where filled with the local dwellers to reside in before their next busy day of town life  
Most of the hussle and bussle was closer to the heart of the city where restaurants and bars lined the brightly lit street's for tourists and party goers

One high raise roof top however was lit up with brightly coloured lights that fluttered out into the night sky, the soft beat of a heavy bass was the only thing that could be heard from below

As I step off the elevator to the roof top, Im nervous, I dont even know what I'm doing here.  
It's been a week since I met P.B and the first time I'm actually hanging out with her but we'd been ether texting or calling non stop, she's pretty awesome so far, we dont really like the same kind of music or things but I like the way she talks to me, makes me feel wanted, and her snapchats are hilarious, turns out she works for some kind of candy company, hence the party tonight. Someone's apparently going to a different state with the company and she thought I'd enjoy a night out, truth is I'm about to have a conniption, I can feel my whole body vibrate with nerves which competes against the load pulsating vibration of the muisc as my stomach twists and turns making me feel sicker, my feet feel heavy and shake with uncertain movement forward as I search the crowd for her, my mouths dry and pasty, my hands are so clammy I feel I'd slip if I leant against a wall '...so dont do that..' I think to myself as I run over a hundred different scenarios in my mind of things that could go wrong, 'how am I going to find her?' I thought as I expected she'd be near the door since I only just got buzzed in 'maybe I should bale'

"Marceline!" I bearly hear her over the load bassy music and screaming party goers, but its hard to miss a sweet vioce like that, it snaps my head in the right direction as she's walking over to me in the same overly pink fluffy getup she was wearing a week ago when we first met, I look at her puzzled as a raise a brow at her, as she stumbles slightly before reaching me, big smile plastered on her face, without a wave I say "hi" but she looks confused shaking her head so I do the same, 'how could that be confusing?', she leans in close, placing a soft hand behind my head around my neck, pulling me down so she was closer to my ear like she was telling me a secret but instead she screamed trying to beat the music

"You didn't say 'pie', did you?" She says with a giggle as she slightly swayed with the music, I pull back shaking my head with a scrunched up face, an overly dramatic puzzled look to help infersize my point, due to the fact we'd just established hearing was a problem, she laughs harder at her own mistake covering her mouth, looking down at the ground moving some hair behind her ear.  
'God she's cute' I think to myself before she looks over at my hand taking it, looking back up she motioned her head for me to follow her, which I do, no questions, cause I'm not stupie!....I smart some times! 

We walk threw the party quickly as she lead the way, a couple of people try to stop her to talk but she gives them a "one moment" accompanied with a finger signal and a smile, not bothering to stop but still showing she was having fun dancing with people as she passed them, grabbing drinks for us off a waitress, hi-fiving people, we stop briefly for a shot with this 'lady' chick but she quickly keeps moving with my hand still in hers, looking over her shoulder to smile and winks at me,  I shiver.   
We finally make our way to the outskirts of the party, but she keeps pulling my hand to keep moving to the where elevators are located, I go to stop again when we turn the corner, thinking it was more quiet but she tugged on my arm once more, not saying anything but making me continue on. No words, just a smile that I'm pretty sure could make me go anywhere or do anything.  
We arrived at the elevator that was luckily already opened as if waiting for us.

She drags me in by the arm, pressing a number and leaning back against the wall to cross her arms over her chest smiling smuggly, I look around at first not really knowing what to say.

"Are you taking me some where to kill me?" She giggles again looking down repeating the same moment of brushing her fingers over her ear tucking her hair away

"Kill!?...no..." the elevator doors open and she starts to walk out, she stops to look up at me quickly, biting her bottom lip "inappropriately fondle?.... hmm, That's a different story" I brake into a wide smile as she takes my hand again and leads me down a corridor of apartment doors, we reach the middle and she stops to open an unlocked door, I give her a questioning look as she swings the door completely open, stepping aside for me to walk in first, as I walk past her I'm still giving the same look, waiting for an answer "I was in charge of picking the venue for my sister's transfer" she says simply

"You have a sister?" I stop half way threw the door frame to look at her with a slight bent frown curious

"Yeah, the company's a family biz, we both work for him, but someone needed to the other branch and theres no way in HELL that I'M going" she says one hand on her hip, the pointing a finger in the air with ghetto attitude, I give a small nod smiling,  holding in my laugh at the girls body language and continue to enter "so anyway, naturally I picked somewhere I knew I could crash" she turns her back to me to close the door "my mate owns the apartment, she's out if town, so I claimed it for the night" she turned back smiling sweetly as she makes a first pump by her side declaring victory, I continue to walk in with a chuckle taking in my surroundings not looking at her but I can feel her gaze as she keeps her eyes locked on me

"Ah, smart and pretty, you're a dangerous girl you know?" I look back at her smiling and raise my eyebrow to infersize my question, she brakes her gaze to look down, a small blush on her cheeks, I smile smuggly moving towards her slowly as my puzzled look comes back go my face looking at her dress again "ah, and I do think I remember you just enough that you wouldn't have to wear..." I guester to her dress looking at the pink ruffles and beads "..this lovely number, I'm not that old!" I smirk as she pulls an insulted face still smiling as she straightens her crown and pats down the front of her dress politely

"Hey, I told you! In my closest for everyday wear, no?" She says happily as she too moves closer smiling brightly "plus my dad's the candy KING, totally makes me a princess, need to look good for my suggests! " she guesters at her own clothes now as if making her point, exaggerating a proud pose, I smile to myself as I look down, already embarrassed about what I was going to say  
"Well its truly an honour to be around such beauty and brains of a royal like yourself, gorgeous doesnt really compaire..."  I smile at her reaction  beaming at me happily, I continue as I pull a fake confused expression, searching and looking all over her face "I really did think they all had TERRIBLE teeth" I slightly pull at her jaw as if trying to inspect her teeth "seriously!" I look at her giggling mouth again but give a fake sigh of defeat as I lean back a bit "but here you are...looking sexy...contradicting everything I was taught... feel school really failed me" she shakes her head, blushing harder but keeping the eye contact

"You're dangerous yourself women, with words like that I'm sure you sweet talk all the girls" she smiles smuggly raising her own eyebrow questioningly, now standing in front of me, she's about 3inchs shorter so she has to look up to look into my eyes and I love it! my stomach does a little flip with the building tension, but I try to shrug it off

"Only the ones I like....and I actually really don't like people" I give my most charming smile, moving a stray piece of hair from her face

"Good....I like being an exection" she places one hand on my chest playing with my coat pocket, looking down at the closeness, she takes a happy sigh "I thought you'd never get here women" she says in a low seductive tone, making eye contact with me again and i can feel my knees buckle a little as my breath hitches "....and iiiii'm a little drunk now!" Shes continues simply, lightly slapping/pushing the top of my chest as move back a little only to have her pull me back closer "cause I used liquid courage before you got here...It may have been too much" she tilts her head sweetly and I cant help but smirk back

"Im sorry, I'm so not a city chick, I mean I've done a few gigs here and there but not enough to remember, so I got lost quickly....I'm like a puppy with no direction" I give her a flat expression nodding slightly making eye contact to stress my point/convince her, she looks at me trying to hold back her smile "but-" I quickly added "I can catch, lay down AND I'm kinda house trained! so I think I'm a pretty good win" I shrug with a smirk "plus no such thing as too much liquid courage!" I finish with a bright smile showing my sharp canine's, she shakes her head lightly covering her smile as she giggles, leaning into my chest closer to my ear and running her hand up my arm to rest on my shoulder, I can feel my body slightly shake as I take in a deep breath

"Well I think I might just have to keep you then" she says in the same low seductively voice as before, keeping eye contact and still mindlessly playing with my jacket pocket with her other free hand, before taking my cheek into her hand and pulling me to meet her lips, kissing me softly, she pulls back with a smile searching my eyes. Her smile widens, I know its due to me cause I can feel my face pulled into this ultimate stupid smile that's actually really hurting as we speak and I probably look like the biggest dumbass but I'm feeling too damn good to care right now, I change my demeaner suddenly to a serious expression not braking the eye contact

"So this is how people do it? Like how people hook up with you? Just get you really drunk and we're cool?" I say sarcastically but with a serious tone raising my eyebrow to finish my question, she gives me another happly shocked expression, I continue guestering with my finger "cause I thought you were going put up a challenge? But I can be down with this" She pushes me playfully and I frown playfully "hey! Thats assault lady!...how'd you know I like it rough?" I say with a cheeky smile poking my tongue out, followed with a quick wink, she lets out a breath of a laugh as she shakes her head, returning to her gaze and fingers back to my jacket pocket

"Yum, a girl after my own heart..." she trails off as she looks back up into my eyes with this seductive sexy smirk, I'm jelly......

*present time*

"Marc.....Marc?....Marc!!" Keila is standing in front of a blank faced marceline, holding onto her shoulders shaking them everytime she says her name with growing worry, her expression clearly showing it, her friend hadn't said anything, hadn't moved for over twenty minutes, her eyes the only thing to move from side to side every few moments to stare at a different part of the ground

"I think we broke her" jake says standing with one arm crossed over his chest the other rubbing his chin "like seriously dudes, look at her! Somethiiiiings....not right, she's insane in the membrane...." her leans forward as if in anticipation with an open smile but it fades quickly "yep see, she so would have done the-" singing in a higher pitched voice " -'insane! Got no brain!'...." they look at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration "..but she didn't" the last bit said fading off as he finished to pause and look at everyone disappointed

"Dude! How is that even helping right now!?" His brother Finn step forward angrily "think of something seriously! You're meant to be good at this junk"

"Well I've been drinking!" He says quickly, throwing his arms in the air dramatically "a man will join the crowed if there's an open bar! And all I can think about is 'everything burrito' man, I'm sorry...oh my glob! bacon pancakes!" Jake clapped excited by his new 'helpful idea', Finn sighed looking at a stunned marceline, then back to the group still in the rain

"Do you think we could just lift her?" Finn said looking at keila

"And carry her in?" She looks at him almost flabbergasted by the idea, Finn shurgged not being able to think of anything else, she raised her hands in front of showing she reluctant "ok, you do that while I call an ambo" keila steps away quickly crossing her arms to look at finn more seriously "there's no way she'd be cool with that man, she'll snap out of it and start swinging" she pauses "she's already broken my nose once, I'm not having that done again!" She added quickly, Finn sigh heavily and faced her again

"Whats, YOUR, idea THEN? " Finn said rubbing his forehead as he tried to keep his cool

"I DONT KNOW!?" keila screamed back, jumping slightly in anger as she threw her arms up in defeat,  the two got into a heated discussion of how they were both 'not helping the situtation' and ' needed to think of better ideas', when P.B's sister, who had remained silent this whole time, step forward walking over to and in front of Marceline without word.

Marceline completely oblivious to her surroundings, continued looking down at the drenched ground lost in her thoughts, the pink haired girl silently placed her hand on Marceline's cheek, the older women flinches at at first by the touch but settled into it as she raised her gaze too meet the twins, she took a deep breath as she staired into such a familiar face of a stranger she didnt know, her eyes telling of the heart ache, pain and confusion she felt, the younger girl sighed, knowing all too well

MY senses are starting to come back "Im bonni" she says light and simple giving me an empathic look

"P.B's sister" I state "...her twin" I say out load letting it sink in, getting the rest of the groups attention as they fall silent from their arguing to watch our interaction curiously, she gives me a small smile tilting her head as an answer, keeping her hand on my cheek to keep my face looking at her, I think, she continues to smile softly and takes in a deep breath, looking more confident "its cold, can I take you in?" She takes a small step back holding out a hand for you to take "please?...." I nodd blankly not knowing how to feel, what to think, what to say. As I go to take her hand, I hesitate hovering in the open space between us until she closes the gap herself, holding my hand firmly but soft as the warmth from her hand spreads to my hold numb one, she leads me away from this place.

...but what do I do now?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What indeed! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying!  
> Send some love....or hate, its all good!   
> :)


End file.
